vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinners and Saints
Sinners and Saints is the fifth episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary PASTS ARE REVEALED AND SECRETS ARE EXPOSED — Angered by recent events involving the safety of his unborn baby, Klaus demands answers from Sophie, believing she was involved. Sophie reveals to Klaus and Rebekah a troubling secret from her past. Meanwhile, Marcel asks Klaus to accompany him to the bayou after gruesome remains are discovered, while Rebekah, Sophie and Hayley set off on a mission of their own. Davina confides in an unexpected ally and reveals shocking information about the witches, ultimately leading to a disturbing revelation. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux *Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes Guest Cast *Shannon Eubanks as Bastiana *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Eic Mendenhall as Tomas *Kearia Diggs as Hot Girl *Dylan Morgan as Hot Guy *Diana Chiritescu as Girl #2 *Laura W. Johnson as Davina's mother Quotes TBA Trivia * This episode will "be big" for Sophie. http://instagram.com/p/fvLkNCj_Bl/ * Rebekah, Hayley, and Sophie team up. * Klaus and Marcel scenes. * This episode will explore the history of the witches. http://www.etonline.com/tv/139863_Danielle_Campbell_The_Originals_Interview/ * Elijah and Davina scenes. * Marcel and Davina scenes including a flashback. * There will be dead witches found from the previous episode. * Elijah attempts to make a deal with Davina in order to stop more bloodshed. * Elijah believes that Davina's power is too much for her. * It was revealed Jane-Anne had a daughter, Monique, who was best friends with Davina. * Elijah is able to return home and makes a deal to try and help Davina with her powers. * Father Kieran reveals that he leads the humans, like Marcel leads the vampires. * Father Kieran reveals that he is Camille's uncle. * It is revealed through flashbacks that Agnes was responsible for Camille's brother losing his mind and killing the other alter boys in his uncle's church. * It is revealed that there is a plot by Angus and some of the witchs to kill Klaus and Hayley's unborn daughter. * It is revealed that Klaus and Hayley unbron daughter will be the death of witches * Sophie and Marcel had a secret romatic relationship. * The witches perform a harvest of four living witches to regain their fading ancestral magic. Davina Claire and Monique Deveraux were selcted to be one of them. * It can be said that Marcel is in fact the "good guy" or the anti-heroine and the actual antagonists are The Witches. Continuity *Sophie was last seen in Tangled Up In Blue. *Jane-Anne was last seen as a corpse in Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes *Marguerite MacIntyre (Elizabeth Forbes) made her writing debut with this episode of the Originals. She is the first actor of either show to be involved behind the scenes on either series. Cultural References * is the name of the 2010 action/thriller movie based in the underbelly of New Orleans. Multimedia Soundtrack TBA Videos The Originals 1x05 Promo "Sinners and Saints" (HD)|Short promo The Originals 1x05 Extended Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x05 Webclip - Sinners and Saints HD|Webclip The Originals 1x05 Webclip 2 - Sinners and Saints|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x05 Canadian Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Canadian promo Pictures Sinners01.jpg Sinners02.jpg Sinners03.jpg Sinners04.jpg Sinners05.jpg Sinners06.jpg Sinners07.jpg Sinners08.jpg Sinners09.jpg Sinners10.jpg Sinners11.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg 1x05klausphone.jpg 1x05klausphone2.jpg 1x05marcel.jpg 1x05marcel2.jpg 1x05marcel3.jpg 1x05sophie.jpg 1x05klaus3.jpg Ep29.jpg Ep528.jpg Ep527.jpg Ep526.jpg Ep525.jpg Ep524.jpg Ep523.jpg Ep522.jpg Ep521.jpg Ep520.jpg Ep519.jpg Ep518.jpg Ep517.jpg Ep516.jpg Ep515.jpg Ep514.jpg Ep513.jpg Ep512.jpg Ep510.jpg Ep59.jpg Ep58.jpg Ep57.jpg Ep56.jpg Ep55.jpg Ep54.jpg Ep53.jpg Ep52.jpg Ep51.jpg Elijah TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x05.jpg Big Auggie's Bayou Bar TO 1x05.jpg|Big Auggie's Bayou Bar References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes